Cece's dyslexia
by apona222
Summary: What if Ty was the one who comforted Cece when her dyslexia got out.


disclaimer: i do not own shake it up

_italics-thoughts  
_

underline-what other people would say

(Cece's POV)

I was outside on the steps in front of my apartment block crying my eyes out. why? because my best friend just found out i have dyslexia.

"she's gonna hate my now i know it" i said quietly to myself and carried on sobbing. After awhile i heard the door of the apartment block open and i heard someone come out. "_must be Rocky," i_ thought "_come to tell me she hates me and doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I'm too dumb_."

"Cece" someone said behind me and i knew the voice instantly. It was Ty, Rocky's older brother and my long term crush, she must of gotten him to tell me she hates me instead.

"Cece whats wrong?" he asked.

"nothing Ty just go away" i replied but i didn't turn around i didn't want him to see me like this.

"Cece are you crying?" he asked, but i ignored him. yeah just be all sweet before you break the new that Rocky hates me. I felt him sit next to me.

"Cece, why are you crying?" he asked and i just turned to him with a glare. he knows why i'm crying so why would he ask.

"you know why"i told him the turned away from him, but before i did i saw the confused look on his face.

"no Cece i don't" he said confused, yeah he just acts confused so i can tell him whats wrong (even though he knows) and he can laugh at me.

"Yes you do!" i yelled at him, he looked taken back for a second "i know your here to tell me Rocky hates me!" now he looks confused again.

"why in the world would Rocky hate you?" he asked "your her best friend."

"was" i corrected him "was her best friend till she found how dumb i am."

"Cece if your not dumb" he told me "if you just tried harder you would get ..."

"NO!" i cut him off "that's not not the reason and you know it. i know Rocky told you the reason" i got quiter near the end of the sentence.

"she hasn't told me anything" he said.

"sure she didn't" i replied not believing him.

"she didn't i swear" he tried to convince me.

"oh yeah like she didn't tell you i was dyslexic" i said and i heard him gasp .

"your what Cece?" he asked.

"_OK maybe she didn't tell him great now he'll hate me to_" i thought.

"why didn't you tell anyone?" he questioned.

"why, just so they can all laugh at me"i said turning around to face him.

"no one would laugh at you Cece"trying to comfort me.

"how do you know?" i asked "they would all be like hey there that freak cece, you know the one with the weird disorder" i said in a weird voice to prove my point.

"it's not a weird disorder" he replied "millions of people have it."

"it's not the same, i look at letters and sometimes it just looked like alphabet soup, i wake up everyday terrified i might have to read something out loud" i was crying again.

"Cece..." he said trying to comfort me.

"no" i glared at him or at least try to even though i was crying "you know it affects my dancing, left and right just get jumbled up in my head and i can't do anything about it." Ty put his arm round my shoulders, he knew how much dancing meant to me. "and you know what i think, I'm never gonna be as good as the other dancers" i was full on sobbing right now, and Ty just pulled me in and let me cry into his shoulders.

Once i calmed down a bit Ty pulled away but he had his hands on my shoulders "Cece, your an amazing dancer." he told me and by the look in his eyes i could tell he wasn't lying" your better than a lot of the others and don't worry every one has some kind of baggage they have to carry round the rest of there life and yours is dyslexia."

"oh yeah whats yours?" i asked confused, Mr perfect having baggage.

"my huge ears" (1) he said wiggling the up and down trying to make my laugh. it worked.

"yeah but that's not so bad" i replied getting sad again.

"oh yeah every year on Christmas I'm chosen to be the elf because my ears look to realistic" he said pulling on his ears i laughed.

"but you have other great qualities to hid that, i have none." i told him and it was true.

"Cece!" he yelled a stern look on your face " your beautiful, stylish, kind, a great dancer and you have many more qualities that it will take all night to list" he stood up.

"yeah right, your just trying to make me feel better, no one will love stupid ol' me" i insisted.

"i know one person who will love you" he said sitting back down.

"who?" i asked but when i turned around to face him his lips were on mine.

It felt amazing and all the sad thoughts just left my head, just so i could focus on this moment. It was over just as quick as it started but it was amazing anyway.

"Cece don't ever say no one will love you, i always will even if you have dyslexia" he admitted.

"really?" i asked unsure.

"really" he said reassuringly and he brought me back into another kiss, maybe dyslexia isn't so bad after all.

**THE END...?**

1) i have no idea i just needed something to put.

i was planning on having this just as a one shot, but if you want more chapters review and tell me.


End file.
